


Unsung

by Tempest2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Feels, Plastic army man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest2004/pseuds/Tempest2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are unsung heroes of the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little odd, I know. Especially since it's my first story here on AO3. I love the beginning, the middle and hate the ending. Chuck was right, endings are hard.

The unsung hero of the Apocalypse is not Sam Winchester, the Boy King. The man who released the devil and did everything in his power, and beyond, to put him back. Who forced himself to kick the habit of demon blood only to drink gallons to attempt to give himself the strength to fight the devil. And leaped into the Devil's Cage to put him back.

The little boy who put a small, plastic, green army man in the backseat driver's side ashtray of his beloved father's 1967 Chevy Impala. (And it's still there.)

~~~~

The unsung hero of the Apocalypse is not Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man. The man who raised his little brother and did everything in his power, and beyond, to protect his baby brother. Who, after all hope was gone, kept the faith that his little brother was still fighting against the Devil and went to be with his beloved baby brother, so he would not have to die alone.

The little boy who put legos in the air vent of his beloved father's 1967 Chevy Impala. (And can still hear them when they turn the heat on.)

~~~~

The unsung hero of the Apocalypse is not Castiel, Angel of the Lord. The angel who rebelled from heaven, fell to become completely human and was brought back by an absent God. The angel who adored hamburgers and Molotoved an Archangel and was splattered for his efforts.

The angel who gripped the Righteous Man tight and raised him from Perdition.

~~~~

The unsung hero of the Apocalypse is not Bobby Singer, the Replacement Father. The man who loved and cared for two boys, who helped pull them from their darkest moments. Who killed his beloved wife twice and stayed with a pair of Idijits and Dumb Sonuvabitches and had his neck snapped, and was brought back by a Returned Angel of the Lord.

The man who saved the Winchesters, when they saved the world.

~~~~

The unsung hero of the Apocalypse is the 1967 Chevy Impala, the Black Horse. The vehicle that has been through all a car can go through and still run, even if she's had to be rebuilt at least once.

~~~~

The unsung hero of the Apocalypse is the small, plastic, green army man in the backseat driver's side ashtray of a beloved father's 1967 Chevy Impala.

~~

Why are these the unsung heroes of the Apocalypse? Because they have been there through it all. From the day that Dean retrieved Sam from Stanford, the Impala has never left the side of the Winchester's.

And neither has the small plastic green army man.

And neither have the rattling legos in the vents.

Because the Winchester's may have saved the world, but the Impala carried them there.


End file.
